<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Blind Date by Kyaptain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25144972">The Blind Date</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyaptain/pseuds/Kyaptain'>Kyaptain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blind Date, Drunken Flirting, Fluff, Implied Drunken Sex, M/M, One Shot, implied ignoct</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:41:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25144972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyaptain/pseuds/Kyaptain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Noctis convinces Prompto to go on a blind date, but his nerves may get the best of him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Blind Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here's a little one shot I didn't realize was just sitting in my folders. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, I think you should go on a blind date with my friend.”</p><p>Prompto stares back wide eyed, his controller in hand as the audio from their video game continues to play in the background.</p><p>“Uh, where did this come from?”</p><p>Noctis takes a chip from their shared bag. “A friend of mine has been hinting recently about wanting to go out with someone and I kind of threw the idea at him. He seemed pretty into it.” He pops the chip into his mouth.</p><p>Prompto pauses the game. “I appreciate you thinking about me, but I think I’ll have to pass.”</p><p>“C’mon Prom, I’m just worried. Lately you’ve seemed kind of…lonely.”</p><p>“What? How can I be lonely when I have you as my friend.” He elbows Noctis lightly on the arm in a joking manner. Noctis looks sadly at his friend. “Prompto, you know what I mean. I see how you get sometimes when me and Iggy sit together on the couch.”</p><p>Prompto looks down at his controller deep in some thought. He thinks back to every unfulfilled crush he has ever had in the past and laments about his inability to ever feel confident enough to do anything about them. “I don’t know.”</p><p>“Prom, just give it a chance. If it doesn’t work out, then that’s the end of it. If it does work out, well, that’d be up to you.”</p><p>He finally relents with a sigh. “Fine, I’ll do it, but only because you never ask me for anything like this.”</p><p>A gleeful smile spreads on his face. “You won’t regret it Prompto. If you do, I’ll buy you every new game you want for the rest of the year.”</p><p>He chuckles a little at that. “I’ll hold you to that. Can you at least tell me who it is?”</p><p>“Nope.”</p><p>“What!? Why not?”</p><p>“Because I know how you get.”</p><p>“And what’s that?”</p><p>“I know you. You’ll look them up, freak out, and think you’re not good enough for them like you always do. I keep telling you though, anyone would be lucky to have you. Even Ignis agrees.”</p><p>“Aw c’mon,” he rolls his eyes away but a hint of a blush tints his cheeks “that’s just what best buddies have to say to each other. Now pick that controller back up and let me whoop your ass.”</p><p>~~</p><p>Prompto is a bundle of nerves. He looks over himself one last time in the mirror before he hears a doorbell ring. Noctis wanted his night to go as smooth as possible and not worry about anything, even about grabbing a ride. He had taken care of that by sending a chauffeur his way. Noctis wanted him to have fun and get a few drinks. Only the best for his friend he said.</p><p>The chauffeur drops off Prompto. The car leaves so he is left standing outside of the restaurant. He takes out his phone and looks at the text again from Noctis earlier.</p><p>Noct: [Once you get there, just tell the host you have a reservation under the Prince of Lucis. Don’t worry, Iggy made the reservations and gave them a description of who they’d be seating.]</p><p>He takes a few slow breaths to calm down and looks down at himself again and hopes he looks alright. He stands outside for five minutes, then it turns to ten, and he just keeps walking endlessly in circles. His hands are clammy and about to reach for the handle of the restaurant door until he retracts his hand and turns away. He starts speed walking across the street into another restaurant. He asks to be seated at the bar section since reservations aren’t required for that area. He takes a seat at the leather covered stool and exhales a deep sigh. He puts his head down on the table. He feels guilt and disappointment with himself for not going through with it. His anxiety just made him freeze up and chicken out of it. He’ll have to text Noctis later and ask him to send his deepest apologies to his friend. For now, he just wants to wallow in his self-pity.</p><p>He feels a large hand touch his shoulder which causes him to jump in his seat. He turns around and sees a man hold up his hand also surprised by his jumpy reaction.</p><p>“Woah, sorry to startle you. Just wanted to ask if you were alright.”</p><p>“Sorry, I’m fine. It’s nothing really.”</p><p>“Mind if I have a seat? I was supposed to meet someone but they’re kind of late. I thought I’d grab a drink or two from the bar. Maybe you can keep me company until they arrive?”</p><p>Prompto shrugs at the man. “Are you sure you want me for company? I don't want to bring down your night with my mood. I’ll totally understand if you decide to leave.”</p><p>“Should be fine. I still don’t see a second person at my table anyways.” He glances towards the direction.</p><p>The man takes the seat right next to him and orders two of the same drink and passes one off to Prompto. The man holds out his hand and introduces himself, “The name is Gladio by the way.”</p><p>“Prompto.” He shakes his hand back and notices how firm the other man’s grip is.</p><p>Gladio takes a sip of his drink and sets it back down. “So, what’s a guy like you looking so down for?”</p><p>“It’s pretty dumb actually. At least I’m sure most people would think so.”</p><p>“You can tell me, just think of it as venting to a stranger at a bar, which it actually is.”</p><p>Prompto chuckles at that before lifting his drink and taking a sip of it. “I’m just kind of disappointed in myself for not going through with something today. Just my stupid anxiety and self-esteem holding me back badly this time around.”</p><p>Gladio thinks on that. “Can’t say I’ve had that problem, but I can say this, I’m sure we’ve all been disappointed in ourselves at one point or another. I think what matters is you grab the opportunity next time and not let yourself be held back by whatever is trying to bring you down.”</p><p>Prompto isn’t so sure if there would be a next time like this for him, but he appreciates the man’s kind words of encouragement.</p><p>“Hey, I didn’t know you had some ink on you.” The man points down.</p><p>Prompto looks down at his left wrist and figures it’s the barbed wire and star tattoo he’s talking about.</p><p>Gladio rolls up his sleeves and he shows off the bare skin underneath. He grins and says, “Got some of my own too.”</p><p>Prompto whistles at just what he shows him because it obviously hints at an even more detailed and bigger design.</p><p>That seems to be the spark of their conversation. They eventually end up hopping from one topic to another and suddenly both find themselves lost in some lively conversation with the other, albeit a bit tipsy.</p><p>“So, then my sister ends up giving this kid a bloody nose for picking on her friend and that all happened when she was barely seven.”</p><p>Prompto laughs out loud at the imagery. </p><p>A buzzing goes off in Gladio’s pocket, which prompts him to take out his phone and looks at the time in dismay. “Sorry about this, but looks like I should call a ride for the night.”</p><p>Prompto sways a little in his chair. “Oh? But I thought you were still waiting for someone.”</p><p>“Seems like I got ditched. I guess they didn’t see me as boyfriend material or something.” He shrugs with just a tad bit of disappointment at the thought.</p><p>With some liquid courage in Prompto, he doesn’t stop himself when he blurts out, “What?! That’s just ridiculous. Who would ever pass on someone as hot as you?”</p><p>Gladio suddenly smirks at hearing this statement. “So you <em>were</em> checking me out all night,” Prompto blushes at being caught. “and here I thought it was just me being conceited.”</p><p>There’s a bit of a slur to his voice, but the blond seems to want to vocalize his current thoughts. “How could I not? You’re like a uh- a marble statue created in the image of the Astrals.” It’s definitely the alcohol taking the reigns now, but at this point, he doesn’t care.</p><p>Gladio puts his arm around Prompto’s thin shoulders and whispers huskily into his ear, “Then how about me and you get out of here?”</p><p>Prompto shivers at that. He glances up dreamily at Gladio and nods at him in agreement.</p><p>They both walk out of the restaurant together as Gladio calls for a ride to a hotel.</p><p>~~</p><p>The morning dawn shines through the curtains directly in the tired blond’s face. Prompto rolls to his side shoving a pillow over his eyes to block out the sun. Moments pass before he suddenly bolts up wide awake. He sits naked and alone in some nice silky bed sheets. He freaks out a bit confused looking around at the unfamiliar room until he notices a note on the nightstand.</p><p>
  <em>Hey, I had work early so sorry I had to leave you alone.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I had a great time last night and hope we could maybe chat some more.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Gladio</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(xxx)-xxx-xxxx</em>
</p><p>
  <em>PS I already paid for the hotel room and everything so don’t worry about that.</em>
</p><p>After reading through the note twice, he feels a flutter in his heart at the  prospect of getting to talk to Gladio again.</p><p>It still feels like a dream to him, but looking at all the evidence, it was definitely real. Sudden hazy flashes of last night appear in his mind, two warm bodies flush against one another like some heated love affair. He blushes at the memory.</p><p>As happy as he is about the unexpected encounter, there’s still the other problem of him ditching his blind date and suddenly all the bad feelings come back and begin making his stomach churn. He picks up his phone to call Noctis, but quickly realizes it’s dead. With no other choice, he decides to take a quick shower and dress back up in his clothes from last night to go downstairs and ask the front desk to call him a cab to Noctis’ apartment.</p><p>When he gets to the front door, a frantic Noctis opens it from the other side and shouts, “Prompto! I’ve been trying to call you all morning. I was getting worried when you weren’t answering.”</p><p>“Sorry!" He clasps his hands in apology. "I silenced my phone yesterday and didn’t realize it was already dead by the time I woke up. Didn’t have my charger on me so I had to ask the front desk to call a cab for me to your place.”</p><p>He looks relieved. “Oh, thank gods. I thought you were upset with me, wait, front desk?”</p><p>Prompto feels sheepish. “Yeah, funny story about that, but why would I be upset with you?”</p><p>“I’m so sorry Prompto, I accidentally sent the chauffeur the wrong address to the place. It’s the exact same street, but the last number in the address was different from the one meant for you. Ignis pointed it out. I thought I caused you to miss your date and you were upset with me.”</p><p>Prompto suddenly feels that churn again.</p><p>“I was gonna call you about that, but I didn’t even go in. I chickened out.” He feels ashamed of himself for doing that to Noctis’ friend.</p><p>“I feel so bad, but can you tell your friend sorry for me. You don’t have to tell them this too, but I also kind of met someone else.”</p><p>Noctis’ brows rise up at the new information. “Woah Prompto, what happened last night?”</p><p>They sit at the table in Noctis’ kitchen and Prompto retells everything to his friend and how he hit it off last night with a stranger and then is embarrassed to mention the part about ending up at a hotel together.</p><p>They both hear the front door being unlocked. Ignis walks through the door and enters the kitchen with groceries in one hand, and another person following behind soon after.</p><p>“Sup’ Noct. Bumped into Iggy on the way, but I also wanted to talk to you about last night. Your friend never arrived at the restaurant. It’s okay though, I met a cute blond yesterday." Gladio sets the groceries onto the counter top and turns toward the table and freezes when he sees a familiar face standing out of his seat right next to Noctis with wide eyes matching his.</p><p>Both stare for a split second before simultaneously asking:</p><p>“What are you doing here?”</p><p>“What are you doing here?”</p><p>~~</p><p>“I believe I can explain what happened here.” Ignis states after having gathered the information he heard.</p><p>“It seems the address Noct had given to the driver was off by one number, but unbeknownst to Prompto, the restaurant he tucked tail into instead was in fact the correct meeting place.”</p><p>“Aw, c’mon. When you say it that way…”</p><p>Gladio finally says his input and directs it to Prompto. “So, you were my blind date that never showed up. Funny, all Noctis said is you were my type and easy on the eyes.” He walks over to Prompto and throws an arm around his shoulders. He moves his lips close to his ear and says in a low voice,</p><p>“But he never mentioned how cute you were.” Prompto gets those shivers all over again. Gladio’s voice just does things to him.</p><p>Noctis coughs, interrupting their moment. “So...I hear you guys hit it off last night.” He says this with a knowing grin.</p><p>Prompto’s blush glows ten times harder and Gladio barks out in laughter.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you guys enjoyed! It was fun rereading this fic while editing bcuz I forgot most of it so it was like reading someone else's promptio content.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>